snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dee Dee
Dee Dee is a major character in the story of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is the deceased sister of Dexter. Although she doesn't appear much in the comic she has much influence on it. She originates from the Cartoon Network show, Dexter's Laboratory. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Chapter 4 Dee Dee was the older sister of Dexter. She was always very annoying and kept breaking into his secret laboratory. She also had good moments with Dexter, sometimes taking him to a quiet place to discuss things. Ironically, before her death, during a conversation Dee Dee had with Dexter, she requested that he let her go when she dies. One day she was in Dexter's lab again but suddenly Mandark came in with his Jackbots and started attacking Dexter's lab. One jackbot aimed for Dexter and Dee Dee jumped in front of it and hit her instead of Dexter. Because if this, she was fatally wounded and died shortly afterward. After that, Dee Dee became a spirit. Dexter was planning to bring Dee Dee back by making an android of her body also by using some of her organs so she would be exactly like Dee Dee. Chapter 6 When Blossom died, Grim was ready to take her with him but Dee Dee asked him to let her stay alive so that Dexter can't lose another close, beloved person. So Grim let Dee Dee revive Blossom and before she did Dee Dee asked Blossom to take care of Dexter until she was back, implying that she may return. Chapter 10 Dee Dee returned during the fight between Blossom and Buttercup against Bell, Samantha and GIR. She was there along with Naga trying to convince Grim to do a favor for them to save one of the girls, or else it would put him out of his job. After convincing Grim to grant them the favor, although he still didn't like the idea of it, Naga tries to figure out how it will exactly happen. After the fight she picked up the katana, went over to Blossom and Buttercup and asked them to follow her. Chapter 11 Dee Dee flew them until they reached the stage. And she said that their sister, Bubbles, was coming any second. Before Dee Dee left, she dictated that the boys have changed. Chapter 12 For an unknown goal, Dee Dee had convinced Grim to help her to investigate the soul of Samantha. Freeing and seperating her memories, Grim asked Dee Dee if she saw something, reminding her that they had only limited amount of time. Eventually, Dee Dee saw the memory she was looking for and Grim hauled it in, so they could see investigate it. As Dee Dee was wondering if this is the right memory, Grim told her they had to look in order to be find this out. At the end of the memory, they came to the realization that they have to go further back in time. Personality Dee Dee was a carefree girl with a love for dancing. Although not the brightest, she was very curious but this combined with her legendary clumsiness, often caused trouble for Dexter, as a majority of cases led in the destruction of Dexter's inventions'Comic Page:' Dee Dee, Powerpuff Girls DoujinshiComic Page: Dexter's Past, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She was however very caring towards him when it mattered'Comic Page:' Promise, Powerpuff Girls DoujinshiComic Page: Sacrifice, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She also had a clear perspective on death. She believed that life and death were two concepts that would be off limits for science, a philosphy she shared with Dexter, asking him to promise her he wouldn't experiment with dead'Comic Page:' Promise, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Later, she would sacrifice herself for Dexter, saving his life at the expense of her own'Comic Page:' Sacrifice, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. When Blossom was about to die, she interferred, stopped Grim from taking her soul. As stated by the Reaper, he allowed it as she asked it so nice'Comic Page:' A Favor, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. As a spirit, she does have some anxiety as she is unsure about what she can tell to the living'Comic Page:' It's A Wonderful Flight, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and when reading the soul of Samantha, was rather scared to be messing things up and wasting Grim's Time'Comic Page:' Like Tears In Brain, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Appearance She is two to three times taller than Dexter and has peculiar body proportions; a minuscule torso with a large head and gangly limbs, similar to a ballerina's. To complete the ballet look, she wears a pink mallk tutu and ballet shoes, which usually create a "squishy" noise while walking. She sounds like both her parents, has a similar personality and hair color to her father. After Dee Dee died her appearance changed when she became Dexter's guardian angel, she now wears a white dress and has angel wings. She lets her hair out instead of using her pigtails. Her angel appearance bears much resemblance to her appearance when she is meditating (wearing the same dress and hairstyle). Powers and abilities After having become a spirit, Dee Dee came in possession of the several abilities: *'Death Prevention:' Dee Dee has the ability to prevent the reaping of certain souls, by stopping the Grim Reaper, mid-reaping'Comic Page:' Dee Dee Returns, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is able to convince the Grim Reaper to allow certain people to live'Comic Page:' A Favor, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Flight:' She have a pair of angel-like wing that allow her to fly'Comic Page:' Dee Dee Returns, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Intangibility:' She can become intangible, allowing her to phase through objects'Comic Page:' It's A Wonderful Flight, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Power Sharing:' She is able to share certain abilities with others. This does require touch however'Comic Page:' It's A Wonderful Flight, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Soul Reading:' She has shown to be able to read souls but she does require the help of the Grim Reaper in order to do this'Comic Page:' Like Tears In Brain, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Superhuman Strength:' She is able to lift two persons of roughly her seize, from the ground without any effort'Comic Page:' It's A Wonderful Flight, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Superhuman Speed:' She can fly at incredible speed'Comic Page:' It's A Wonderful Flight, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Teleportation:' She can teleport herself, appear'Comic Page:' Ten End, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and disappear'Comic Page:' Returning To The Stage, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi when she so desires. Origin Dee Dee is from the Cartoon Network series, Dexter's Laboratory. She is always irritating her younger brother by breaking inside his lab and make a huge chaos of it. She loves ballet, dolls, ponies, unicorns and generally depicts all the thing young girls care about. In the cartoon she is still alive. Trivia *A counterpart of Dee Dee, from a different timeline was mentioned by Drax, in Grim Tales: Afterbirth. He reveals to Daniela that in his timeline, he murdered his sister, as she was a nuissance to him. Interestingly, the image of her death is similar to how she died in PPG Doujinshi. References }} Category:Female Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Cartoon Network Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Cyborg Category:Angel Category:Minor Character Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:Dancer Category:Spirit Category:Featured Category:American Characters